Doutes et Loyauté
by LyanaDavid
Summary: Ziva est confrontée à une situation qui lui fera revivre ses pires cauchemars. Où trouvera-t-elle le réconfort dont elle aura besoin pour faire face? Tiva, implicite et interaction Gibbs/Ziva pas de ship!


_Et voilà mon dernier-né. Un long one-shot que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis longtemps. Qu'est-ce qui se passe lorsque Ziva est confrontée à des événements qui lui rapellent la nuit qu'elle essaie d'oublier depuis son arrivée au NCIS. Comment réussira-t-elle à surmonter ses tourments et à surmonter le déchirement que lui fait subir sa loyauté pour ceux qui sont ajourd'hui sa famille mais aussi pour celui qui partageait son sang._

Bon pour les Shippers... vous aurez pas grand chose à vous mettre sous la dent... quoique j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...

Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, j'attends impatiemment vos impressions.

Bonne lecture!  
Lyana

**Doutes et Loyauté**

L'agent Gibbs rentra chez lui ce soir-là après une longue journée de travail. Leur enquête était finalement bouclée et il venait de terminer la tonne de paperasse qui y était attachée. Il entra à l'intérieur, jeta négligemment sa veste sur le porte manteau avant de se diriger vers le sous-sol. Il n'avait absolument pas sommeil, malgré l'heure tardive, et il savait que la seule chose qui parviendrait à l'apaiser après une investigation aussi épuisante et une journée particulièrement stressante serait une nuit de travail sur son bateau. Arriver au bas de l'escalier, il distingua une silhouette qui se détachait dans la pénombre. Il s'approcha avec précaution, une main sur son arme, mais se détendit rapidement lorsqu'il identifia l'intrus. Ziva se tenait là, silencieuse, appuyée sur son plan de travail et semblait absorbée par le nettoyage de son arme. Il savait très bien que c'était un moyen pour elle de canaliser ses émotions et ces dernier temps, il l'avas surpris à plusieurs reprise plongée dans ce travail fastidieux. Il avait simplement mis cela sur le compte des dernières enquêtes qui avait été particulièrement exigeantes pour toute l'équipe. Les longues boucles noires de la jeune femme s'étalaient librement sur ses épaules et retombaient en partie devant son visage. L'ex-marine se racla la gorge pour manifester sa présence et la jeune israélienne sursauta. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il croisa son regard humide.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Ziva ?  
- Heu, je passais dans le coin et j'ai décidé de rendre visite à un ami pour bavarder ? répondit-elle d'un ton incertain.  
- J'ai l'air d'un crétin, Ziva David ? Il y a certainement une raison pour que tu sois dans mon sous-sol au milieu de la nuit.  
- Je suis désolée, Gibbs, je…je vais y aller. On se voit au bureau plus tard, annonça-t-elle alors précipitamment, avant de se diriger vers l'escalier. »

Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas que son supérieur l'attrapait fermement par le bras pour la retenir. Elle soupira en signe de défaite et rebroussa chemin. Elle s'adossa à nouveau contre le plan de travail en gardant les yeux baissés. Elle savait que si elle croisait le regard de son patron maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus retenir ses émotions. Mais comment allait-elle lui expliqué qu'elle était ici en pleine nuit parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, hantée par des cauchemars et qu'après cette enquête, elle se sentait complètement perdue. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, couverte de sueur, elle en avait eu assez. S'extirpant avec précaution de l'étreinte de l'homme à ses côtés, elle avait enfilé ses vêtements de sports en vitesse et était partie courir. Une fois à bout de souffle, elle avait constaté qu'elle était dans le quartier qu'habitait Gibbs. Comme elle s'y attendait, arrivée chez lui, elle avait trouvé la porte ouverte et elle était entrée, cédant à l'envie de se sentir en sécurité, à l'abri du reste du monde, juste un instant. Elle se laissa glisser au sol et ramena ses genoux contre elle. Elle sentit alors sur elle le regard de Gibbs, qui avait prit place à ses côté, et qui selon toute vraisemblance, attendait une explication.

« Tu sais, cette fille, sur le site de l'explosion, elle m'a rappelée… enfin, et puis l'autre type, elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant de reprendre. J'ai du mal à croire qu'on ait un jour été du même côté. Il a assuré mes arrières lors de deux missions en Europe, puis, le Mossad à découvert qu'il passait des informations à Al Quaida. Il avait changé de camp, on n'a pas pu déterminer depuis combien de temps. Ils ont envoyé une équipe d'assassins pour le retrouver et le neutraliser, mais ils ont échoué et il a disparu. Cette semaine j'ai eu l'impression de revivre mes cauchemars. J'ai d'abord revu Tali, allongée sur le sol, sans vie, puis j'ai du abattre un homme en qui j'ai un jour eu confiance pour sauver… Il allait l'abattre, Gibbs, il a faillit y rester, réussit-elle à articuler avant d'être étouffée par les sanglots.  
- Mais il va bien, Ziva. Grâce à toi il n'a rien. Tu es arrivé à temps et une fois de plus, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, lui répondit-il en passant un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. »

Il avait vu la détresse sur le visage de la jeune femme à leur arrivée sur la scène de crime. Un café du centre ville avait explosé et selon un coup de fil anonyme, ce n'était que le début d'une série d'attentats. Parmi les victimes se trouvait une adolescente de 16 ans et à sa vue, sa jeune agente avait visiblement pâli. Elle s'était vite reprise, mais s'était investie à fond dans cette affaire et manifestement bien au-delà du simple côté professionnel. Il savait que lorsqu'il l'avait menacée de la virer si elle n'allait pas dormir, elle n'avait obtempéré que pour le faire taire. Il l'avait bien vu emmener les relevés téléphoniques et bancaires de leur suspect pour continuer de les éplucher et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire à son entêtement. Elle était personnellement déterminée à arrêter le responsable de cet attentat avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres victimes. Puis les choses s'étaient envenimées et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une course contre la montre pour empêcher le prochain attentat. Ils avaient localisé la cellule et une fois sur les lieux, une fusillade avait éclatée. Ziva s'était précipitée vers la bombe, portant à peine attention aux projectiles qui sifflaient près d'elle et ignorant les ordres de son supérieur. Elle l'avait désamorcée sans grandes difficultés. Lorsqu'elle avait reporté son attention sur son entourage, elle avait aperçut Tony, désarmé, devant celui qu'elle reconnu alors comme l'un de ses anciens partenaires du Mossad et actuel chef de cette cellule terroriste. Les autres semblaient maitriser la situation, de leur côté, mais aucun n'avait le champ libre pour aider le jeune italien. L'ex-marine avait alors vu son agente faire quelque chose de purement inconscient. Elle avait interpelé l'homme dans leur langue maternelle et ce dernier avait semblé surpris de la voir là. Leur regard s'était croisé un instant, l'un jaugeant l'autre. Il avait hésité une seconde et cela lui avait couté la vie. Elle l'avait abattu d'une balle en pleine tête, d'un geste sur, avant de se retourner sans un mot. Pendant ce temps, les autres fanatiques avaient tous été tués ou appréhendés. À leur retour au NCIS, elle avait eu une longue conversation avec le directeur du Mossad. Suite à cela, elle avait été étrangement silencieuse, avait rempli son rapport et était rentré chez elle.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai encore faillit perdre quelqu'un, j'aurais du le reconnaitre bien avant, j'aurais du retrouver sa piste plus tôt et vous mettre en garde, je savais à quel point il pouvait être dangereux. Encore une fois, à cause de moi quelqu'un à qui je tiens aurait pu y rester. Mon père avait bien raison, je ne mérite pas mon rang d'Officier du Mossad.  
- Stop, arrête-toi tout de suite. Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé entre toi et ton père, mais il devrait être fière de toi. Tu es un agent et une femme formidable. Sans toi aujourd'hui, nous serions probablement tous mort et DiNozzo te dois la vie, tout comme moi, alors cesse de te reprocher tous les maux de la Terre.  
- Tu sais, je crois qu'il n'a jamais cru que tu avais tiré sur Ari. À chaque fois que nos regards se sont croisés depuis, j'y lis la déception et un certain dégout. J'ai passé la majeure partie de ma vie à essayer de le rendre fier de moi…et j'ai lamentablement échoué, laissa-t-elle tomber dans un murmure étranglé.  
- Ziva, soupira-t-il, ne sachant que dire face à la détresse qu'il lisait dans les yeux de sa jeune agente. »

Il resserra son étreinte sur la jeune femme et finalement, celle-ci laissa aller les émotions qu'elle avait tenté de refouler depuis son arrivée sur la scène de crime un peu plus tôt cette semaine-là. Elle pressa son visage contre la poitrine de son supérieur, secouée par les sanglots. Gibbs caressait doucement ses cheveux, lui murmurant des mots apaisants comme il l'avait si souvent fait bien des années auparavant lorsque sa fille se réveillait après avoir eu un cauchemar. La jeune femme se calma peu à peu et se dégagea doucement. Elle essuya les trainées de larmes qui lui striaient les joues avant de lever un regard embarrassé vers son patron. À la vue de sa jeune agente désemparée, celui-ci retint avec peine sa rage envers celui qui se disait son père. Comment avait-il pu la traiter ainsi, avec aussi peu de considération.

« Ça va aller, Ziva. Tu as ta place parmi nous. Tu es chez toi ici.  
- Je n'en peux plus Gibbs, je ne peux simplement plus faire comme si tout va bien. Tout ne va pas bien. Comment peux-tu dire que j'ai ma place parmi vous alors que mon propre frère à froidement abattu l'une des vôtres. Comment peux-tu affirmer que je suis chez moi parmi ceux que mon propre sang a trahi. Comment peux-tu être certain que je ne finirai pas comme eux, trahissant tout ce en quoi je suis supposé croire au nom de la haine et du dégout que je ressens parfois contre l'humanité, alors que moi-même je ne sais plus qui je suis. Comment peux-tu être certain que mon père a tort quand il me regarde comme son pire échec. »

Sur ces derniers mots, la jeune femme s'était levée et avait commencé à marcher de long en large dans la pièce. Elle semblait maintenant perdue dans ses pensées et Gibbs était inquiet. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi troublée et aussi vulnérable. Elle semblait sur le point de perdre le contrôle. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu l'état d'épuisement émotionnel de la jeune israélienne avant ce soir. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa fermement sa main sur son épaule. Il l'obligea à lui faire face et releva son menton pour plonger son regard bleu acier dans les sombres profondeurs du sien.

« Tu as ta place parmi nous et tu l'as prouvé plus d'une fois. Tu donnerais ta vie pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous et cela est une preuve plus que suffisante à mes yeux. Tu ne seras jamais un traitre car j'ai vu trop souvent la fougue avec laquelle tu défends tes convictions et tu es trop loyale envers ceux qui comptent pour toi. Ce sont cette même fougue, cette loyauté et ton profond respect pour la vie qui sont à l'origine de ce dégoût que tu ressens envers ceux qui trahissent, blessent et tuent sans remord. Ton père à tort, parce que tu es un agent hors pair. Il devrait être fier de toi. Je le suis, et je te considère comme ma propre fille depuis le jour où tu as joint notre équipe.  
- Mais tu sais, je n'arrive pas à le détester, aujourd'hui, j'ai réalisé à quel point il me manque. C'était… il était…elle ne pu finir sa phrase et baissa les yeux vers la photo qu'elle avait sorti de sa poche et qu'elle serrait dans sa main, comme si sa vie en dépendait. »

Lorsque le regard de l'ex-marine se posa sur l'image dans la main de son agente, il comprit. La source du tourment de la jeune femme venait de lui sauter aux yeux. Doucement, il desserra l'emprise de la jeune femme sur le petit bout de papier glacé et il y jeta un œil plus attentif. La scène qui s'offrait à lui était toute simple mais il en devinait l'importance pour la jeune femme. On pouvait y voir Ziva, plusieurs années auparavant en compagnie de ce qu'il devina être Tali et Ari. Tous les trois avait l'air heureux. La photo avait été prise sur le vif, surprenant les trois jeunes gens qui riaient de bon cœur. Il soupira, il n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme aussi insouciante et heureuse. Ari avait un air enfantin, il devait avoir à peine seize ou dix-sept ans. Tali était tout le portrait de Ziva, avec quelques années de moins. Trois enfants inconscients des horreurs qui allaient changer leur vie dans le futur. Ils semblaient profondément heureux et leur complicité était évidente. La photo était usée, les coins racornis et elle avait été pliée à plusieurs endroits. Gibbs remarqua aussi les dommages caractéristiques que laissait l'eau lorsqu'elle entrait en contact avec le papier. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer la jeune femme, pleurant sur sa famille brisée, ses larmes s'écrasant sur ce moment figé sur papier. Son cœur se serra. La souffrance qu'elle avait du ressentir alors qu'elle pleurait un frère que tous avait été heureux de voir disparaitre avait du être insupportable. Les larmes avaient de nouveau envahi les yeux de sa jeune subordonnée et il l'attira vers lui avec une grande douceur. Il la fit asseoir sur la structure de bois de son bateau avant de prendre place à ses côtés.

« Tu sais, c'est ironique que le seul endroit ou je me sente parfaitement en sécurité est aussi celui où j'ai du prendre la décision la plus difficile de mon toute mon existence, lui dit-elle alors dans un souffle. »

Le silence envahis à nouveau la pièce. La jeune femme fixait le mur devant elle, apparemment sans vraiment le voir. Gibbs serra doucement sa main et lui dit finalement ce qu'il n'avait pu lui dire deux ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait réalisé le geste qu'elle venait de poser.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Ziva. Si j'avais su, jamais je ne t'aurais forcé à prendre cette décision. Peu importe ce qu'il a fait, il reste ton frère et si moi j'étais déterminer à ce qu'il paie pour ce qu'il avait fait à Kate, tu n'aurais pas du avoir à faire une telle chose, commença-t-il d'un ton rempli d'une sincère compassion.  
- L'homme que j'ai tué ce soir-là, celui qui a révélé toutes ses choses horribles sur mon père et qui a posé ces actes inexcusables, ce n'était pas le frère que j'ai connu. Lorsque j'ai compris qu'il allait tirer, je n'ai pas hésité, j'ai fait la seule chose qu'il y avait à faire et qui pouvait l'arrêter, qui rendrait justice à ceux qui avait payé le prix de sa haine pour celui qui s'était servi de lui. J'ai tiré. Mais lorsque j'étais assise près de lui, en attendant Ducky, je revoyais le petit garçon qu'il avait été, les moments heureux que nous avions partagés, le grand frère qui m'avait embêté mais aussi protégé, qui avait assuré mes arrières et qui m'avait consolé à la mort de Tali. Je l'entendais encore me promettre que jamais il ne me laisserait toute seule et je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de son visage pâle et sans vie. J'avais eu confiance en lui, il avait eu confiance en moi. Il avait trahis son pays, le Mossad, notre père, mais pire, il m'avait menti. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas le détester et j'avais simplement envie de hurler. Je venais de tuer mon propre frère, la seule personne qui m'avait vu telle que j'étais et pour qui je n'avais jamais eu aucun secret.  
- Ce qu'il est devenu ne change pas ce qu'il a été pour toi. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir parce qu'il te manque. Et le fait que tu ne puisses le détester ne veux pas dire que tu finiras comme lui. Il s'est laissé envahir par la haine et par son désir de vengeance alors que toi tu as décidé de te battre pour tes valeurs, pour ce que tu crois juste. Ici tu as une famille qui se bat à tes côtés et qui t'accepte pour ce que tu es. S'ils savaient ce que tu as fait ce soir-là, leur respect pour toi n'en serait que plus grand. Jamais ils ne te tiendront responsable pour ce que ton frère a fait, lui répondit-il d'un ton ferme, plongeant son regard perçant dans celui de la jeune femme.  
- Tony le sait, dit elle alors simplement, la conviction dans les paroles de son supérieur l'ayant profondément apaisée.  
- Tony en sait beaucoup sur toi, n'est-ce pas.  
- Je crois qu'on peut dire ça, répondit-elle un sourire se dessinant finalement sur ses lèvres.  
- Il sait que tu es ici ?  
- Il sait pour les cauchemars, il sait que je vais courir quand je ne peux pas dormir, mais je ne lui ai pas dit où j'allais. Je ne le savais pas moi-même et il dormait toujours lorsque je suis partie. Je vais y aller, avant qu'il s'inquiète. Il va sans doute me demander où j'étais et je vais le lui dire. Il peut être particulièrement insistant quand il s'y met.  
- C'est parce qu'il tient à toi, Ziva. Il n'a peut-être pas toujours su le montrer, mais il tient beaucoup à toi.  
- Je sais, et il compte aussi beaucoup pour moi. Bon j'y vais, je vais essayer de récupérer un peu de sommeil, même si la nuit est plutôt avancée. On se voit plus tard au travail.  
- File, et débrouillez-vous pour que je continue de croire que vous ne pouvez vous supporter tous les deux, lui lança-t-il finalement. Et tâchez d'être à l'heure, ajouta-t-il, un sourire en coin éclairant son visage.»

Sur ce, il posa un baiser affectueux sur son front. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle ajouta à mi-voix, en souriant :

« Merci Gibbs, ta fille avait vraiment beaucoup de chance. »

Il la regarda gravir l'escalier en silence. Il réalisa alors une chose, il avait une famille et elle en faisait partie. Elle pouvait compter sur lui et jamais, de son vivant, elle ne se retrouverait seule à nouveau. Il lui faisait confiance et il mettrait sa vie entre ses mains sans hésiter, comme avec n'importe lequel des agents de son équipe et il donnerait sa propre vie pour sauver l'un d'entre eux. Ziva avait trouvé sa place. Elle avait une famille et il ne la laisserait jamais l'oublier.


End file.
